EARTH-1337
THE LORE OF EARTH 1337 THE BEGINNING OGD is the father of God. OGD was created by dogs. Dogs are considered holy animals and if you were to eat dog, then dog were to eat you. Cheesus Rice was OGD’s son although Cheesus Rice had created dog thus making the existence of life a paradox. ODG is OGD’s sister. The watcher. God is OGD’s evil brother. God stole OGD’s credit and made a big name for himself however OGD was the true creator and bringer of all things. OGD created everything by killing a cat of which a dog licked the corpse of, ODG was disgusted by this action. God then wrote the bible and threw it at a guy who was gardening. Dog was the father of them all. THE LORDE OF DARKNESS AND HAFLUERFLAFLUER After all this, Dogs created the Lorde of Darkness (evil) and Hafluerflafluer (good). ODG quit being the watcher in disgust from humanity, they destroyed humanity to purify the world. Cheesus Rice wasn’t appreciative of this action and ordered Hafluerflafluer to watch over a new race of people of dogs and lizards, the Hafluerians. Hafluerflafluer helped the people. Lorde of Darkness owned 80% of the world, His civilization was made of many districts, each owned by a super human. He is manipulative and evil, he wanted what is best for his people but he can’t actually make that happen. He had the most powerful army in the world and a scientific paradise. One mega district is owned by Lorde which is the centre. The kingdom includes a robotic police force and all sorts of species. Lorde’s people worship a different god. Jackson Mackson. HE IS THE SECRET BROTHER OF OGD, ODG AND GOD. HE IS NOT A SON OF DOG HOWEVER. HE IS THE SON OF DOG’S EX-GIRLFRIEND. Jackson Mackson’s father is a mystery, but a theory is he is the brother of Dog. Another theory is more sinister. About how Dog’s ex-girlfriend was lost. Dog fed her a magic bean. She split herself open to pluck out the the half-digested and half-grown bean and planted in the soil of despair and it grew absorbing her stomach acids. Jackson fought a crusade against the others for justice however he fell down a well and was to live there for 200 years. Eating nothing more than moss and condensation of walls. He eventually climbed out but the well is in the centre of the Centre. He created his own city inside the Centre underground in the well, slowly carving at walls. He created his own Wellfolk (fish-dwarves) which are master forgers. The well is its own land but is in alliance with the Lorde. OTHER FACTIONS A faction of rebels blow up stuff with magic but only for fun. Not to destroy the government. Cloud people fall from the sky every year (over 2000). Every month God will appear in one of the districts to preach about his religion but is often hunted down and he rarely ever converts people. He is often confused with a homeless man and Santa Claus. Santa is another man, which is the cousin of the great family of OGD. He rules the Northen Pole with an iron fist. His army is only rivalled by the Centre’s elite force. His slaves create presents so that he can give them to everyone around the world and encourage people to flee to the North Pole. Although Santa then betrays them who flee to the North Pole and enslaves them to become one of his army. BLOOMSDAY HAFLUERFLAFLUER is now the saviour. He rules his people and is the ninja Ghandi. He will not hurt his people and steals stuff from the district to give to them so that his civilization will advance. Although he did make one original tech. The Bloomsday Device. It makes flowers all around the world bloom into an evil tree and attacks the districts every year. This day is known as BLOOMSDAY. There is a prophecy that hippies of beyonderland will plant flowers 24 hours before Bloomsday. Mostly in the dark forest. The hippies of Beyonderland were a failed experiment by Dog. He wanted to create the ultimate servants for Cheesus Rice. Yet the Hippies were mad and insane. They were delusions of peace. They hallucinate and murder people thinking that is good. CHYNHA The new republic of which sits on a cloud. It has the Great Firewall of Chynha.